charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Children of the Charmed Ones
Each of the sisters have given birth to three magical children. Piper with her husband Leo Wyatt, was the first Halliwell to have children, followed by her sisters Phoebe and Paige with their husbands; Coop and Henry Mitchell respectively. Piper Halliwell * Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, the prophesied Twice-Blessed Child, he was said to be one of the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth, and could probably even match the Charmed Ones in strength and power. Unlike most witches on the show, Wyatt has never appeared to have time to "adjust" to his powers, and seems to have full control over them from birth. He has the most powers any witch has ever possessed in the whole series, and many of his powers seem to be strong to an almost invincible degree. * Christopher Perry Halliwell, is her second son , the younger brother of Wyatt Halliwell, and the older brother of Melinda Halliwell. Chris was named after Leo's father Christopher, and his middle name was presumably for the sake of the "P tradition" in the Halliwell family. * Prudence Melinda Halliwell, is the third child and only daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, and the younger sister of Wyatt and Chris. She was seen in the final episode of Charmed being sent off to school with Wyatt and Chris. ("Forever Charmed"). 509px-Wyatt_Pumpkin2.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell Chris-Billi1.jpg|Chris Halliwell BitesMelinda.jpg|Melinda Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell *'Prudence Johnna Halliwell' is the eldest daughter of Phoebe. She is obviously named after Phoebe's late oldest sister, Prue. Her name is given in the first issue of the Charmed comic books; Charmed Lives. * Phoebe had a second daughter a short time after having Prue. She is seen in Forever Charmed with her sister and Billie while her mother goes into labor. * Not much is known about Phoebe's third daughter, except that she is the youngest out of Phoebe's daughters, and she will probably be a cupid-witch like the rest of her sisters. Paige Matthews * Tamora and Kat Mitchell are Paige's first and second born children. When their cousin, Prudence Johnna Halliwell, came into her powers, her mother, Phoebe, told Paige how difficult it would be for her when the twins developed their magic. They made their first appearance in the series finale, Forever Charmed,'' and made their first comic apperance in No Rest for the Wicca. * 'Henry Mitchell Jr.''' is Paige's third and last child it is reveled that he is adopted in Oh Henry and he is probaly mortal. 8x22-PaigeWithSon&Daughters.jpg Issue 8 preview 7.jpg Notes * Melinda Warren claims she sees her line continuing with many "beautiful daughters"- however Phoebe, the one she is touching, is the only Charmed One to have 3 daughters. Prue doesn't survive to have children, Piper has two boys and a girl and Paige has a boy and two girls. (The Witch Is Back) * It is clear that all nine children have the power to teleport ** Piper's children: Orbing (inherited from their father, Leo) ** Phoebe's children: Beaming (inherited from their father, Coop) ** Paige's biological children: Orbing (inherited from their mother, Paige) * The Warren line of pure witches ended with Phoebe as Paige and the Charmed Children are either half-witch and half whitelighter or half-witch, half-cupid and mortal. Category:Characters Category:Warren Witches Category:Witches Category:Half-whitelighters Category:Half-whitelighters Category:Hybrids Category:Magical beings Category:Upper-Level Witches Category:Angels Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Charmed Comics Category:2nd Generation Category:Season 9 Category:Child Category:Charmed Universe Category:Mortals